Promises: Unwelcome Rebel
by white epitome
Summary: "How can you possibly come back here? Everyone waited for you but you turned us all down. So how can you come back now that no one longs for you anymore?" Sasuke centric. SasuSaku gift fic from cOpiE-niNja


**Note**: This fanfic was originally written by cOpiE-niNja. She gave this fanfic to me for my birthday and for Valentines. She also allowed me to put it here. cOpiE-niNja, arigato! This fanfic is just the first part of a two-part story. The second one contains Sakura's side of the story. _Unwelcome _is more of Sasuke's. I'm still not sure when I'll post it. Maybe two weeks after this one.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Promises: Unwelcome Rebel  
**_gift fic from cOpiE-niNja  
__[posted with permission] _

* * *

_Leaves fall silently, _

_It withers along with time _

_Stays as memories, _

_It will linger forever _

_Beyond our silent goodbyes…_

Everyone had gone back home. Everybody had started a new life. But an unwelcome rebel was still longed for in the Leaf village. His friends still waited for his return to the home that he had left, seven years before. After all, four years had past since their final battle with the Oto ninjas and there's no other reason for not going home.

People did not speak of his name, afraid to hurt the girl who cared for him and who continued to wait patiently until he comes back. They did not speak of him, but deep within, their hearts whisper to each other, 'When will Uchiha Sasuke come back?'

He had grown much from his sixteen-year-old body. After seven years, he finally became so much mature. Though he was not seen here, he walked on the street of the country he deserted long ago. He fought against a country that people thought he abandoned. This place was where his life started, where he felt anger jealousy, pride, happiness and finally, love. As he walked on every path of this changed place, he was reminded of the significant places that resided although the whole world was destructed by war.

_The darkness surrounded the world; only the big moon lighted the whole hour. Watching over two shadows under the old cherry blossom tree. There stood two lonely hearts with different beats, one was a heart that was filled with anger and hatred, and the other was filled because of her love for the heart that felt resentment. It was hurt knowing that she could not stop him from going far away from her. _

_It was unexpected. For the very first time he wanted to stop and stay. For the first time he dreamt of having a peaceful life. For the first time he didn't want to come to war. All because of the lonely embrace that Sakura gave him. It was like the shadow binding of that Shikamaru. But this was different. Its attack did not focus on the body, but the heart._

_"Onegai! Sasuke-kun, don't fight anymore! Naruto and the others would kill you, onegai! Stay, just stay" It was wet but still warm. The tears of the crying Haruno made his heart skip a beat._

_"…"_

_Silence meant yes. But his silence meant more of turning away. His silence only meant that he would continue to go and fight in the endless battles between ninjas._

_"Why do you want to die? Why would you leave me alone like this" _

_Pauses. And in an emotionless state, he asked,"If you continue crying, does it help you forget me?"_

_"I will never forget you Sasuke-kun… Never."_

_"Then promise me you won't…"_

_"If you promise to stay with me, I will…"_

_"Then forget it."_

_"I will always wait for you no matter what. I will always stay here and wait until you return…but if you go to battle, I'll never be sure if you'll ever come home… and I'll be standing here waiting for you, forever…"_

_Her hands were warm but his was not, just like his cold heart. He took her hand and removed it from her embrace. Only his name was the word she could utter,_

_"Sasuke-kun…"_

_He continued walking, not minding the girl who was trying to call him back. As though she was not there and he was so alone. He left her, lonely, crying and hoping that someday he'd come back…_

After a few moments of turning back and forth, the raven eyed Uchiha nearly lost his temper as he finally realized that he had lost his way. Changes really occurred in this country after seven years of his absence. But though he was unsure of the road he was taking, his feet did not stop from walking, as if it remembers the way back home

On his way, he met a young ninja, about his age, with very black hair, thick eyebrows, and round eyes, wearing a green outfit that showed his muscles. He only passed through him, but the black-haired ninja noticed the figure he possessed. It was like the form of the very individual he once tried to save from the evil ninjas.

Though this Uchiha continued walking, not noticing whom he met along the way, Thick Eyebrows could not take it. He turned back and run towards him asking, "Since when did you come back?"

Facing downwards, raven eyed answered nothing, still walking away.

"Hey!" shouted the lotus fighter. "It couldn't possibly be anyone else… I know it's you! I know it's you Uchiha Sasuke."

He ran closer to him, happy to see an old friend back, "Where 're you heading? "

Not a word, Sasuke did not utter any remark. But Lee spoke again, this time more serious, "I'm glad you came back, everyone will be happy to see you again… and I know she would be very happy." And then he left.

That made Sasuke's heart pound so fast, it was a familiar beat. Just like walking back into the past when he was still with Sakura.

She was the reason he came back. She was why he returned home. She was there when he wanted to give up, and she was there when he wanted to fight. She was his reason.

_"So… you've finally decided to fight me huh Sasuke-kun! How come? I gave you powers that no one else can, I gave you strength; I gave you everything you ever dreamed of…and this is how you'll repay me?" the nearly crazy Orochimaru shouted angrily._

_But Sasuke had his strong will, he would fight him, he could no longer fight against his own country. And he'd die protecting it even if people thought he had forsaken Konoha._

_The fight started between the two ninjas - Sharingan, Chidori, Kage Bunshin - everything Sasuke knew he had given it all for this war._

_"Why do you still long for life Sasuke-kun? Dying is more precious for people like you; you know that… if you have no reason, why do you continue to fight? I'll still give you a chance, why don't you come back to me? I will forgive you if you do… Now…" Orochimaru questioned._

_But the silent and angry face of the Uchiha made the devil mad, "After tonight, no one in the Leaf village will ever live. The country you're trying to protect, the country you think as home will be gone forever!" the insane sannin laughed loudly._

_At the same moment, a black haze surrounded Konoha. Huge serpents engulfed the whole city and the people, one after another, slowly fainted. Orochimaru used a forbidden technique that would end life gradually, making the person weak until he could no longer fight the disease and die._

_Sasuke fell down. He was severely wounded and hurt._

_"Naze? Why do I still fight? Why do I continue to fight this monster when I can come back to him and be the strongest?"_

_Vivid images flashed in his mind, taking him to the past. He saw the fire country, its people smiling at him - his former sensei, Kakashi, Iruka, and the deceased third Hokage. The other ninjas he once dwelt with and the ones he called his friends, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. Then there were faces, faces that would forever linger in his heart - his mother cheerfully smiling at him, his father who told him the words he longed to hear, and his older brother, Itachi, who once carried him, killed his family, and died from his hands. They were the ones who led him to path that he took._

_He could not continue anymore. Had Orochimaru finally defeated him? _

_He was finally knocked down. But when he fell, he did not suffer the pain of falling down on the rough, unbreakable ground. He fell on someone's lap, someone who once brought him comfort. He knew it was the same warmth his mother had given him, but he could tell that it was from a different woman. The scent of the familiar cherry blossoms overwhelmed his battered body. Tears suddenly fell on his forehead, she was crying._

_"You promised you'd come back right?" _

_Crying. She was crying yet he gave a smile, "Sakura…"_

_She was the reason why he wanted to live. He needed to go on and come back to her. That way, she would not get lonely anymore._

_"That's why I will fight you, I cannot die here… I have to go home, for Sakura!" He gave out his final force he could ever give just to slay this criminal and together with him, the heavens cried._

_He started to attack one more time. Maybe this instant, he would have the chance to crush Orochimaru._

_Finally, someone had lost the battle._

At last, it finally stopped. The never-ending trail to his home was finally finished. After his long journey, he felt really tired, same with his feet. But though his whole being was bushed, it was all worth it. Just hearing his heart whisper to him, "This is it! You're finally home!" had made his long journey worth it.

He was in front of the house that he never went to before. The house that he didn't even pay a visit. The house of the girl that he used to call 'annoying'. The house of Haruno Sakura.

He waited outside her house but it was empty. The lights were out and it was quiet, no one was in. 'Where might she be?' He waited long but still no one came to enter the house or to open the lights. She might have left this place a long time ago.

Finally, Sasuke lost hope. In the end he turned away to leave. But he recognized the voice that echoed the air with such words, "How could you possibly come back here? Everyone waited for you but you turn us all down. So how can you come back now that no one longs for you anymore?"

He was surprised. After seven years he was still not welcome in his hometown. He stayed quiet, guilty of the words that he hears.

"Talk! Why can't you speak? Have you lost your tongue? Is that what Orochimaru wanted? Is that what you wanted? To lose something to become stronger?"

It was as if his world was showered with shuriken and kunai, very sharp words freely entered his heart and he could not do anything but feel accountable and remain silent.

"You should show respect, behind you is the Hokage of the fire country, and you are a trespasser. You are an unwelcome rebel." The man continued speaking, not minding if the one that he was scolding was not replying.

Eventually, he could not hold what he felt. So Sasuke replied, "I came back to face the punishment you shall give me. I came to face the consequence of my crime. If what you say is true, that you are the real Hokage, I will surrender myself to you. But before I get my sentence, can you tell me where Haruno Sakura is?"

"Such words are from a weak man. What the history tells about you is not right. I've known Uchiha Sasuke myself, and he will never admit defeat even at his last breath. But if you really want to be punished, then I will exile you to the Northern part of Konoha. Tonight you shall go."

Sasuke turned around to face the Hokage. But he saw no one.

At night, ANBU flocked inside his room. He was sent to the North just as the Hokage said. He never saw the face of the speaking hokage, but his voice was familiar to him. As he was accompanied by ANBU, he smirked at the thought. How could he possibly forget the noisy, loud and annoying voice of Uzumaki Naruto?

The sun shone brightly at them, as if the sky was welcoming Sasuke to this place. When he finally reached the North, it took him moments to realize that this was where he and his clan used to live. The North was his hometown.

"Uchiha," called the ANBU leader, "the Hokage would like you to have this." He handed Sasuke a scroll. The ANBU left, leaving him alone as a stranger in his mother country.

Little boys and girls ran fast toward each other carrying toy shuriken and kunai, fighting like ninjas and playing like innocent children. A lady was shouting, "Come back!" behind her were two men. The three of them were familiar to him. The children came close to this thinking Uchiha, and when the three people who followed the kids came close to him, the lady stopped. The two men were startled to see him and they all shouted "Uchiha Sasuke!"

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji welcomed Sasuke with doubts and astonishment. Finally, he came back.

"Here," Ino handed a spoonful of food, "I cooked it." Sasuke silently took it.

"So… since when did you return?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yesterday," Sasuke replied.

"Naruto told us that you would come back here, and we should stay here to take care of Sakura until you return and…"

Chouji was interfered by Ino. "Chouji! First, Naruto is our new Hokage. It's been three years and you still haven't treated him with respect! Second, Sakura-chan is… is…" Ino was hesitant to continue her words.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

"Ah, Sasuke we have to tell you something… about Sakura..." Shikamaru said.

"A-ano we have to go! Shikamaru! Chouji!" Ino commanded, dragging the two men outside. Shikamaru can only manage to advice Sasuke one thing, "Sasuke, I think it's better to read the scroll first."

At night, alone in his room, Sasuke thought of what Shikamaru told him. _I think it's better to read the scroll first._

Finally he opened the scroll that the ANBU gave him a while ago. It was a letter from Naruto.

_Sasuke, I know it's been a while since you were gone in Konoha. After you left, everyone was sad. We were all hurt that you became one of Orochimaru's soldiers. Though you've made that decision, we still hope that one day you'd come back to Konoha. Sakura had all the hope; She was the one who waited patiently and the one who gave us the belief that you would still return. But when the epidemic came, the whole country was affected. Being a medic nin, Sakura requested the former Hokage, Tsunade, to go help and cure the people in the North, which is very far. Eventually, she was unable to avoid the virus. She became one of the victims. Until now, she has not awakened. Perhaps she doesn't want to wake up. If this continues, she would die. That's why I promised her I would bring you here. I'm not asking you to open her eyes; I'm just asking you to be with her…_

But the scroll's half was missing, what could've been written in the other half?

Startled, he went outside. Running to the room where Shikamaru stays, "Open up!" he shouted.

Shikamaru opened the door sleepy and drowsy. "What now?"

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked.

"She? Who's 'she'?"

"I've read the scroll. Where is Sakura?"

Travelling late at night, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru had their jackets around them but Sasuke did not mind the coldness of the wind. There was only one thing he could think of, Sakura. There, he finally saw a small clinic. The lights were open. It seems that someone was there expecting them to come inside.

"Is someone there?" asked Chouji.

"I don't know," Ino replied.

"Shh… quiet," Shikamaru ordered.

It was Tsunade. She was taking care of the patients inside the clinic. "Tsunade-sama…" Ino said.

"What took you so long? The patients needed someone to take care of them. Where were you?" Seeing the stranger that was with the three, she said, "So you've brought someone. Is he of any help? If he isn't…"

"…sama!… Tsunade-sama! Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" this loud scream made them panic at some point, it made Sasuke concerned hearing Sakura's name and the danger that she might be in.

"Uchiha, I've been expecting you. Come with me," Tsunade said, worried and afraid. Then they left the three, hysterical and panicking.

_If he could only tell her how much he wanted to stay, if he could only tell her how much he wanted to give up, if he could only tell her how much he loved her…_

"And then he fell down… lifeless… but still I stood up and walked away. It's all because I've seen you cry as I was fighting. I saw you cheering me when I was losing… I'm good, aren't I? Sakura… why haven't you spoke to me? I'm home, Sakura, I'm home…" Sasuke held the hand of the sleeping Sakura. She remained silent.

Morning came. Sasuke was sleeping, his head on the bed of the resting Sakura. As the sun shone brightly, Sasuke felt someone caressing his hair. Something Sakura did when she wakes him. "Are you tired because of your fight?" she asked. Suddenly, her tears started to fell.

"I was scared. I thought you'd never come back. Will you leave me again, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was confused. As if his dream was true. He opened his eyes only to see Sakura smiling at him. He was amazed. He's so happy to see Sakura happy and smiling again. He could not believe what he saw.

"You're hard to wake up!" greeted Sakura. "Okeiri nasai, Sasuke-kun…"

And for the third time he gave a smile.

Somehow, life had accepted what this rebel chose. This rebel finally understood what life wanted from him. This time, the long journey to find his way home had ended. A home where everybody knew him as Uchiha Sasuke, a simple man and a great ninja, not the unwelcome rebel that abandoned his friends and had forsook his country.

And finally, the two lonely hearts that had different beats were somehow united as one. The heart filled with anger and hatred and the heart with pain and sadness finally found love and peace in a life of endless battles and wars.

_~owari_

* * *

Review, people. Make this frustrated fangirl happy.


End file.
